


Sick Lions

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cloud is the last parent standing, Flu, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Leon, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud comes home to his husband and children sick. Well, he can take care of four whiny babies at once. No problem.





	Sick Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Cloud walked through the front door and was thankful for the warmth. The house was toasty and quickly got rid of the frigid air outside trying to cling to him. It seemed like the cold weather had come earlier this year and while the boys were excited for the pending snow, no one else in the house was. 

“Oh good, you’re home.” Tifa spoke quietly as she rounded the corner. “I really have to go and i wasn’t cool with leaving the stove on for the four year old to monitor.” 

Cloud nodded, “I got everything from here. What’s going on?” 

“Leon and Roxas are passed out on the couch. They haven’t moved for about two hours and i’m not even entirely sure Leon knows i’m here. Riku and Sora have been playing in their room. I was trying to keep them separated so they don’t get sick too.” 

“Thanks so much.” Cloud sighed, “For picking up those two from school and daycare and sticking around.” 

Tifa smiled softened. “I’m here for you. We all are, just like we promised. I was happy to help. There’s chicken noodle soup on the stove, i figured everyone could use it.” 

“Thank you,” He said again, brushing a kiss against her cheek as she bundled up and head back out. 

Leon would never admit it but he was heading into flu territory and so was Roxas. Fortunately the three year old had a doctors appointment the following morning. Leon was the stubborn one now. He was so sure his immune system was strong enough to handle it, but Cloud was the one to explain to him that the reason his immune system had been so incredible before was because he’d never cuddled germy children before who used their fathers sleeves as tissues. A child coughing in your face could really destroy the most carefully built health an adult had. 

Cloud peeked into the living room where the TV was on but the volume was down low. Leon was laid out on his back with Roxas sprawled across his chest. Both were breathing heavily through their mouths and just looked over all awful. The bags under Leon’s eyes spoke volumes but so did his flushed complexion and runny nose. Roxas’ face was tear stained and it was easy to imagine the meltdown he’d had simply because he felt miserable and didn’t know what to do about it. 

He clung to Leon’s shirt like a life line even in his sleep, begging his daddy to make it all better. 

Cloud walked in quietly and pressed his hand to both of their foreheads and sighed when he was nearly positive both had fevers. It was going to be a long few days. 

He left the room, briefly checking on the soup Tifa made and heading to the kids room. Sora stood in the middle of the room wearing only a shirt as he dug through a toy chest. “Hey bitsy, where’s Riku.” 

“Papa!” Sora jumped, startled, but he greeted Cloud with a smile. “Riku’s in potty.” 

“Got it.” Cloud nodded, glancing at the bathroom door that was half open and decided that investigating was a good idea. “Riku? You good?” 

“Uh huh.” Riku’s muffled confirmation came a second before the water turned on. “Daddy and Roxy are sick.” 

“I know, i’m really happy you and Sora could play quietly while they’re taking a nap.” Cloud said, nudging the door open so he could see Riku washing his hands. Even standing on the stool he had to stretch a little, but what caught Cloud’s attention was the cloth doctors mask Riku wore that had come in a child's play first-aid kit that Aerith had given him for some occasion. 

“Think that’ll help?” 

“Uh huh,” Riku nodded, pushing at the mask with his wet hands. “I don’t wanna get sick too. It got Roxy and then daddy and now Sora’s snotty.” 

“Nu uh!” Sora voice came from the bedroom and Cloud winced, immediately trying to hush them before they could start arguing. 

“Daddy and Roxy are sleepy, bitsy. We need to be quiet.” Cloud said before back tracking. “Sora is your nose runny?” 

“No,” Sora said in that voice that was clearly a lie. 

“It is,” Riku confirmed. “He coughed too.” 

“Uh oh,” Cloud muttered, heading back into the boys room and already wondering if he could arrange Roxas’ appointment tomorrow morning to include both of them. “Sora, how do you feel?” 

“Fiiine!” His voice was a whine but was quickly followed by a hiccup that foretold tears. He was pulling out a teddy bear from the toy chest that had a cross on its belly. Something Cloud vaguely recalled went along with Riku’s doctor mask. 

“Sora,” Cloud crouched down in front of the mini brunette. “Where are your clothes baby?” 

Sora sniffed, tears already gathering. “It’s hot!” 

“Yeah?” Cloud said, tone thick with sympathy as he reached out to cup Sora’s face. Fever number three. “Okay sweetheart. I believe you. Do you wanna take a bath?” 

“Bath time?” 

“Not exactly but it’ll help you cool down.” 

“Kay,” Sora said, sounding absolutely pathetic. “I sick?” 

“Yeah, i think you are. Let’s go in the bathroom. Riku,” he paused. “Keep the mask on.” 

“Yep.” Riku nodded, proud of his own clever idea. It was going to be a long night. Getting everyone fed and put to bed was going to be a task by itself but he really should wash the sheets and start disinfecting everything. Keeping Riku and himself well was probably a lost cause but good Gaia, he’d try. 

Cloud got Sora in and out of the bath within the hour and was starting to worry when Roxas and Leon had yet to wake up. He was sure Leon would fall right back to sleep but Roxas might not. He might also end up giving up his bed to Leon and the twins so he and Riku could sleep in a somewhat less germy room. 

“Hey Lion,” Cloud whispered, stroking his fingers down Leon’s cheek. “C’mon Squall, wake up.” 

Leon’s eyes opened, looking glassy and unfocused. “Oh, poor baby, you’re really sick.” 

“’m not sick,” Leon muttered, voice rough. His coughing started a second later and jostled Roxas who was still mostly asleep on his chest.

“No,” Roxas said tearfully. “No,” 

“Awe, Roxas. My lions are falling one by one.” Cloud rubbed his back and had no idea which one he felt worse for. “Are you hungry?” 

“No.” 

Cloud hummed, “Squall? Hungry? Tifa made soup.” 

Leon shook his head slowly. “Time is it?” 

“Dinner time, sleepy head. You need to get up and eat and baths for both of you. I’m gonna have to take all three of you to the doctor tomorrow.” 

Leon nodded very slowly before pausing and thinking that over. “Three?” 

“Sora’s sick. He’s got a fever and he’s starting to get congested.” 

“Fantastic,” Leon grumbled, trying to roll over and return to sleep. He still had Roxas cuddled close who was all too happy to not move.

Cloud sighed again and poked Leon’s side. “You really need to get up and eat something, Squall. Roxas too. You need to try.” 

“No.” 

“Too bad. I’ll bring it to you so you can eat in here but you will put something in your stomachs.” Cloud said, nudging Leon again. “Get up.” 

Leon grumbled but he was at least attempting to push himself up when Cloud walked out. 

“Is daddy okay?” Riku asked, sitting at the able on the opposite side of Sora. He had a bowl of soup in front of him that he was dunking bread in. Sora was blowing loudly at his own spoon to try to cool his soup down. 

“He’s very tired and he doesn’t feel good.” Cloud said, pulling out two more mugs and a serving tray. “He’ll be okay eventually. In a few days most likely.” 

“Are you gonna get sick?” Sora asked, rubbing at his nose. 

Cloud shrugged. “I really hope not but maybe. Sometimes it just can’t be stopped. It can happen so easily when it gets cold outside.” 

Sora pouted. “How did i get sick?” 

“Well, maybe you got sick the same time Roxas did but it took you longer to get sick for some reason.” Cloud shrugged. “You two sit tight a minute. I need to make sure Daddy and Roxy eat too.” 

“Okay papa.” 

In the living room Leon was sitting up but his head was bowed tiredly. Roxas was sprawled out in his lap, rubbing at his eyes and wiping his nose on Leon’s pants. 

“Alright, my sick loves. Hot soup.” 

“No,” Roxas sniffed. 

“Does your tummy hurt?” 

Roxas nodded, stress tears flowing again. 

Cloud set the tray down and picked him up under his arms to have him sitting up straight. “Try a few bites for papa and then you can stop, kay?” He shifted his gaze to Leon. “What about you? Your tummy hurt?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh not very nice to the one taking care of you.” Cloud said, handing him a mug of soup. “You also need to take a few bites.” 

Leon gave Cloud a long bemused look. “Shut it.” 

“Uncalled for.” 

“Hot,” Roxas sniffed, tears falling with his tongue hanging out. 

Cloud shifted closer to Roxas and took the spoon. “I’m sorry, Roxy. Let’s try again. We need to blow on it to make it cooler.” 

“But it’s hot.” 

“I know, i know.” Cloud got a whole four spoonfuls into Roxas before the toddler turned his head away and started to cry. Next to them Leon had only done a little better with half his soup gone. “It’s okay, little bit. You don’t have to eat anymore, you did so well.” He’d hoped for more but it was hard to argue with a sick three year old. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose and face but the tears just kept coming. 

“Papa, i don’t…” Roxas hiccuped. “I don’t feel good!” 

“I know, i know. Papa’s sorry.” Cloud said, slipping the mug out of Leon’s hands as he was drifting off again and pulled Roxas against his chest. “I know it’s awful.” 

“I don’t… I don’t…” 

Cloud hushed his youngest son, rocking him close. It was the worst feeling in the world to be so helpless in this moment. His crying turned into coughing and Cloud gently pat his pack until it eased. Three was really too little to be so sick, but Leon wasn’t faring much better. 

He’d slumped to the side with his face pressed against Cloud’s shoulder. “I think we’re all staying home tomorrow.” Cloud muttered to himself, heart nearly leaping out of his chest when he heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking from the kitchen. 

“Gimme,” Leon muttered, scooping Roxas back up into his arms. “Go.” 

Cloud didn’t need to be told twice and shot into the kitchen where Sora was crying and trying to climb off his chair and Riku who had switched chairs at some point was gripping his clothes to make him stay still. 

“Are you hurt?!” Were the first words that flew out of Cloud’s mouth. 

“Glass, papa.” Riku pointed to the ground where Sora’s soup bowl had fallen to the floor in a shattered mess of glass and leftover soup. 

“Yes, but are you okay?” Cloud repeated, not bothered by the mess since he was wearing shoes and the boys weren’t. That was probably the whole reason Riku was trying to keep Sora on his chair.

Sora only continued to cry. “Sorry!” Like Roxas had been moments before, his crying turned into coughing which turned into more crying. “Sorry!” 

“It was an accident, i’m sure.” Cloud said, lifting Sora into his arms. At this exact moment he didn’t care if it was or not. He rocked Sora, patted his back, and smoothed his hair back. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” 

“It slipped,” Riku said helpfully. 

“Thank you Riku,” Cloud said absently, wishing there were about three more well adults in the house. The mess could wait, but the kids really couldn’t. “Riku, just this once, you can crawl on top of the table to the chair on the other side, okay? So you don’t step on the glass.” 

“Okay,” Riku said, taking the small rule breaking in the spirit in which it was offered. Cloud kept a careful eye on him and tried not to cringe at the feel of tears and snots against his neck. Babies were babies and they just couldn’t help it. 

“Papa, is Sora hurting?” Riku asked quietly. 

Cloud sighed, feeling his head start to pound but that wasn’t Riku’s fault. “No one likes being sick. He’s not really hurt but he doesn’t feel good either. All the coughing and crying sure doesn’t help.” He also needed to get the kid to drink more water. They did have juice too… 

Roxas was another matter, at least Sora ate most of his dinner. 

“Ah, i got it.” Cloud said, walking Sora over to the counter and setting him down. “I have something for you baby.” Cloud wiped his face again, smiling at little when Sora’s tears slowed and grew into curiosity. 

He opened the freezer and pulled out a popsicle. They were supposed to be treats but at this point Cloud would do anything to keep his kids hydrated. “Here you go bitsy. See if this doesn’t make you feel a little better.” 

“Kay.” 

He turned around with a second one for Riku who was waiting worriedly that he wouldn’t get one since he wasn’t sick. 

“Thank you, papa.” Riku beamed. 

“You’re welcome.” Cloud picked Sora and set him on his feet again. “It’s nearly bedtime but we’re all gonna be sleeping someplace different today i think.” 

“Why?” Riku asked. 

“So you and i don’t get sick by morning.” Cloud said, pulling out two more popsicles. “Finish your popsicles and change into your pajamas, okay?” 

“Kay.” 

“Kay,” Sora echoed but there was still a breathiness to his voice from his tears. 

Cloud headed back into the living room and found Leon rocking Roxas, both looking like they could destroy the world. “You two awake in here?” 

“Hm.” 

“No.” Roxas grumped. 

“Oh, so Roxy doesn’t want a popsicle?” 

Roxas’ eyes popped opened, looking to Cloud. “Popsicle?” He nearly cracked a smile when Cloud handed it out to him. 

“What about you?” Cloud muttered, holding out a popsicle to Leon. 

“You,” Leon started slowly, voice rough like a growl. “Are a saint.” He took his own popsicle and sighed. “Thanks.”

“Remember that in a week when i’m sick and you’re taking care of me.” Cloud chuckled, running his fingers through Leon’s hair. “Eat that and i’m putting you all to bed.” 

“It’s like, seven.” Leon complained. 

“And? You’re sick. You and the twins are going to bed while Riku and i disinfect the house.” 

“Like a doctor.” Riku said, reappearing at the door with his pajamas and doctors mask back in place. 

Leon snorted at the sight of him and nodded. “I won’t complain if it gets me more sleep.” 

“Good. You and the twins will take our room.” Cloud said, stretching and wandering off down the hall. He doubted he’d be awake much longer than them anyway. “Let’s go Riku. We have doctoring to do.” 

“Okay.” 

Cloud already knew he was calling out of work tomorrow. The weekend couldn’t come soon enough. Maybe Aerith would come take care of all of them…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Strifehart Friday.....this series will never die


End file.
